fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyro and DG vs. DF and Trent! Episode 68 Part 2/2
Minutes later, the smoke has cleared with many holes left behind... Volcano Dragonoid) o_O Pyro) How the... DG) This will take long Darcano Dragonoid) T.T They just had to make this hard Shadow Meteonoid) Yeah ' 'Elorian) We had too >=D Darcano Dragonoid) ...And they're no where in sight ''' '''DG) Then...We just look... Pyro) Yeah Volcano Dragonoid) Like we have a choice Shadow Meteonoid) What do you mean by look... Volcano Dragonoid) SHUT UP AND WE'LL FINE YOU! Pyro) Actually keep talking Shadow Meteonoid) You can't find me...The shadows are my home Darcano Dragonoid) BLAH BLAH BLAH! ' 'DF) *Whispers* Ultimate Ability Activate! Cosmic Crashbeam! ( Shadow Meteonoid fires an image of himself, followed by a beam, towards the opponent ) ( An invisible image and beam head towards Darcano Dragonoid ) Darcano Dragonoid) JUST SHOW YOURSELF! Shadow Meteonoid) In dew time... BOOM! ( Darcano Dragonoid falls backwards and returns to his ball form ) DG) What the...What just happened! *Picks Darcano Dragonoid up* Pyro) I don't know... DG) Good luck... Pyro) Thanks...I'll need it DF) Ability Activate! Shadow Fackle! ( Shadow Meteonoid creates chains that hold an opponent still ) ( Chains burst out of the ground and wrap around Volcano Dragonoid ) ( Volcano Dragonoid stands still with his power ) DF) Ultimate Ability Activate! Shadowling Destrobeam! ( Shadow Meteonoid creates a beam and fires it at its opponent ) ( A hidden beam is fired by Meteonoid ) Pyro) Ultimate Ability Activate! Volcanic Erupt! ( Volcano Dragonoid fires an intense beam from his volcanic chest ) ( Volcano Dragonoid releases an intense beam ) BOOM! ( Both beams collide ) Pyro) YES! Elorian) *Watching* ... ( Both beams don't budge from their equal pace ) Pyro) VOLCANO DRAGONOID! MORE POWER! ( Volcano Dragonoid releases more power into his beam ) ( Volcano Dragonoid's beam moves Meteonoid's back ) DF) Meteonoid! MORE! ( Meteonoid releases more power ) ( Volcano Dragonoid's beam gets pushed back ) Volcano Dragonoid) AHHH! *Charges more power into his beam* ( Volcano Dragonoid's beam turns to a bright white color ) ( Meteonoid's beam gets pushed back quickly ) BOOM! ( Meteonoid appears from the shadows and returns to his ball form ) DF) *In head* Trent...Remember our training... ( Volcano Dragonoid falls down with the chains still attached ) Pyro) WE WON! YES! YES! YES! *Lays on the ground* Volcano Dragonoid) YES! Trent) =l *Whispers* Ability Activate! Tailing Smash! ( Elorien does a front flip, then smashes his tail on his opponent ) ( Elorian runs out the hole he was hiding in ) Pyro) What do you think our reward will be? Volcano Dragonoid) Something great...*Tries to lift arm* Pyro) Yeah Volcano Dragonoid) Hey...Why am I still chained down... Pyro) O_O *Looks to his side* FIRE! ( Volcano Dragonoid fires smoke out of his volcanic chest ) Volcano Dragonoid) O_O WE USED TOO MUCH POWER IN THAT ONE MOVE! Pyro) WHAT! ( Elorian jumps into the air and front flips ) Pyro) TRY AGAIN! Volcano Dragonoid) *Tries again with smoke coming out of his chest* Nothing... ( Elorian falls down with his tail crashing along Volcano Dragonoid's neck ) ( Volcano Dragonoid's body bounces into the air with the chains broken ) ( Volcano Dragonoid returns to his ball form ) ( Meteonoid appears next to Elorian ) Shadow Meteonoid) You hit my clone :/ Pyro) *Hands on head* NO! NO! NO! Good game DF and Trent) Good game...*Helps Pyro up* [[DG vs. C22! Episode 69 Part 1/2]] Grade of Pyro and DG vs. DF and Trent! Episode 68 Part 2/2? S A B C D F Thoughts about this episode? AWESOME! BORING! SHADOWS, FOR THE WIN! ELORIAN AND TRENT, FOR THE WIN! Thoughts on Trent? He's improving DF did a good job training him over their break He came from losting quickly to winning a huge match Knowledge I forgot he was in the match! Others (good) Others (bad) Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Pyrosmaster Category:DarkusGUY Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Trent Category:Volcano Dragonoid Category:Darcano Dragonoid Category:Shadow Meteonoid Category:Elorian